The Things You Do To Me
by Finding The Darkness
Summary: Kaoru rises from the depths of Hell to bring an end to the war. Will she fall back down once it's over or will she extend her time on the surface? Information and full summary inside. KxK SxMe AxMi
1. Characters

Title: Never

Just some information so you guys aren't like. "..." Y'know? So read this and I bet you'll enjoy it. I want five reviews before I put up the next chapter!  


Characters: Kaoru:(Queen Vampire)- 1,415 years old. Far more skilled than Battousai in everything. Special powers given by Osiris, the devil. Lovers for a thousand years. Powers: kiss of death(kiss enemy and they die instantly), Love suck(sucks energy from the enemy and brings it to you), Swarm Of Flies(Flies surround the enemy and slowly eat away the flesh), Stone Cold(Touch the enemy and he can't move), Life Breath(Takes the life of an enemy and uses it to bring back someone else). These powers are very powerful against anybody and are permanent. She uses them to destroy anyone who tries to take away her clan.

Misao:(Noble Human)- 19 years old. Finds herself using he ninja skills to get away from werewoles. Kaoru happens to be close by and wipes them out in a few seconds. Misao is fascinated and asks Kaoru how she does it. Kaoru shakes her head and tells her to go home. The next day Misao is missing in the Makimachi household and follows Kaoru, begging to be turned. Another person, Aoshi, soon grants her wish. Misao is also whats known to be an angel, passed down from father to kids. She finds that the guardians of Hell are not all that evil and that the Devil himeslf isn't all that bad. Her powers are called Ki. She can look into people and tell if they have good or bad intentions. Looking at one person tells her that. She doesn't like what Enishi or Shishio are planning and turns to the vampires.

Megumi:(Her sire is Kaoru. Vampire)- Bite by Tae's husband, Katsu, she follows her sire to the depths of hell and back. Her powers are regular. Powers:Flexibility, Claws, Hear two miles away. her disadvantage to being made by Kaoru. Humans put things the vampire can count before the night comes so that wherever she is she has to come back. Humans can chant a spell and the vampire has to come back to her grave and wait there until the objects disappear.When they leave she is able to go back to where she was last. She used to work for Kanryuu Takeda, the werewolf leader of the Oniwabanshu until Kaoru came. She found that Takeda wasn't the leader of the Oniwabanshu because he was a wimp. He hid behind his machine gun he built himself. Kaoru tells Megumi to hide behind a wall. Kaoru uses her spell stone cold to solidify the wall even more. She gets hit a few times but keeps walking towards the gun. When she's there she uses Love Suck to heal her wounds to some extent. Then she kisses him and he falls to the ground dead. Kaoru then is taken to her clan so that she can be healed fully. Megumi turns into a doctor for Kaoru's clan. She also finds Vampires to be good.

Zanza:(Gangster Human)- Vampire hunter for the human leader, Enishi. He's believes fully that Enishi will win but then that's because Enishi has brainwashed him to even hate his wife. When he gets the assignment to kill Kaoru and her followers, Megumi uses a spell to heal him so he'll remember. She tells him that she's a vampire and he just comes over and asks to be biten. She complies and the pair are together again.

Battousai:(Gangster Human)- Assassin for Enishi. He also isn' t very loyal to him. He finds Enishi's way to be beastly but follows orders. When he's assigned to go with Zanza to kill Kaoru and her followers he goes. He sees Zanza go to his vampire wife and is about to kill all of them when someone whispers for him to close his eyes. He tries to find who said it and when he turns to where the vampire were theyre gone. Sometime later he goes to Tokyo to deal justice to some werewolves. They're were too many and he is on death's door. When he goes to Hell, Aoshi leader of the Oniwabanshu and the Devil, tells him that to repent for killing innocent people, he must turn into a vampire. Battousai is upset because he doesn't say the people he killed evil. The Devil turns him anyway and tells him that if he wants to turn back he must go find the Sapphire Stone. Kaoru as his guide he starts falling for the strong woman. Instead of fully fighting the war he's fighting himself from falling too hard. Kaoru refuses to fall.

Enishi:(Human Leader)- Wants Kaoru to become human so people will know in History he took down the Devil's Queen. He makes every human go find her and the Sapphire Stone for a reward five hundred million. Enishi wants to take Kaoru's powers because his only power is to run fast.

Shishio:(Werewolf Leader)- He wants the same thing as Enishi except he just wants her so that her clan will bow to him. His power is Saliva Wounds(If any wound is open he can spit on it and the wound will burn.)

Tae:(Neko Demon Leader)- Wants peace like Kaoru and tries to form an alliance with her but keeps getting the same answer, We'll take care of your peace. Tae fights anyway though her demonic powers are few and far between. Powers are godlike speed(moves faster), claws, Burning Orb(She can spin her hands into a special pattern and turn it into a fire ball to throw at anyone).

Aoshi:(The Devil and King of Vampires)- Both are legends and is over Kaoru like she is. He doesn't leave the underworld because he doesn't even like a hint of the sun. He fights above only if he can wear a cloth over his eyes. He finds a new power that allows him to go above ground without having to wear a cloth over his eyes. Powers: Darkness Light(Allows no sunlght to come anywhere near him), Fanged Death(One bite and he kills enemies), Shadow(Can appear to look like a shadow). He doesn't have many because most of his powers are shared with Kaoru. He starts falling for the Angel.

Summary: Kaoru and Tae's clan fight for peace between the races. She stumbles across a few creatures and she changes their life forever. She shows Battousai the way to the Sapphire Stone killing everyone in her way. Turning a few humans into Vampires she finds that one wants to turn back into a human. So they go on a whirl wind adventure. Except Battousai starts forgetting about the war and starts focusing on the Devil before him. But what he doesn't know that Kaoru and Aoshi does is that Enishi and Shishio are hot on their trail.


	2. Waking Up To A Pleading Devil

Well since when you calculate how many alerts and reviews I had it turned out to be five so I just started with that. Oh well you win some you lose some.I hoped you liked the character information. It'll be handy in this chapter and the next and so on. I'll make sure you will stick to this story until the very end

The Things You Do To Me part one

'The only thing I want is to breathe the fresh air and play with the youngsters'. She thought happily. 'If only..' The young raven haired woman stroked her hair gently with the hairbrush dreaming of what it would be like. 'Children laughing as we play ring around the rosies, parents laughing at how much fun the kids are having. So beautfiul' She continued to brush her hair until a maid knocked on the door. The girl sighed. 'Yet again we do this.' "You may come in Genoveve." A maid rushed in looking at her state. Still clad in her silk blue pajamas with the frills on the top and bottom of the gown. Her face without makeup. And her silk matching robe. Genoveve rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.'

"Ma'am let's get you dressed." She scuttled to the girls walk in closet and opened the door scurrying to hurry.She came back out with a dark green Kimono that had plum flowers on it. It was beautiful but it wasn't anything that Misao wanted. Her ninja suit was in her closet and she raced for it. Genoveve caught her by the arm. 'Routine, when will she learn?' She rolled her eyes and looked at the girl in her arms. Black hair that glistened under the sun to a raven color. Big green eyes that never sparkled anymore. A small mouth that always shook with tears that couldn't form. Genoveve wanted to tell her everything will be all right but she couldn't. Nothing would be all right for her. She was an angel noble. She couldn't run around to be killed. Any angel knows that they can't leave safety. She sighed once more. "Ma'am. Misao, I know you dare to hate this place. The angels all know you don't like it here. And I wish that you'd never have been born an angel. But you were and I can't stop what's already become. And you can't either. Angels never leave safe places because they aren't strong enough to stop this war. You can't die. You are needed to help people see that evil is evil and we must kill evil. Do you understand why you must look like nobility?" The young girl shook her head and mouthed 'no'. "Because if you weren't it'd make God look like he can't even give us nice clothes. If he can't do that then how can he stop a war? So you see you are the sign of peace. You are the sign of happiness to your people. You must stay here." Misao too upset to even look at Genoveve just shook her head no. Genoveve gave her a quizzical look and cocked her head. That gave Misao the time to count to ten.

"I understand people need a sign for the war to end but they are nothing but bad! Why are we helping them when they're bad? They kill more than vampires! Vampires are starting to kill smaller creatures that are overpopulated, sometimes humans. But humans kill each other every day. We never do. So how come they're better than vampires if they kill more? No, you can't answer that because you're going to say I'm lying. Genoveve, I used to think this palace was a fun place to be. But that was when I was three. I learned everything when I was four. I learned about vampires and werewolves and I agree. Sometimes werewolves or vampires cross the line. But humans do more than them which upsets me the most." She took in a big gulp of air to calm herself and got out of Genoveves' arms roughly. Genoveve was everything but happy. Angry that she didn't think of that. Sad because she knew it was true. Shocked because the small girl she once knew was gone in a matter of minutes. She nodded once she got her mind to slow down. Misao was right.

"I see what you mean. And I understand what you're saying. I believe you as well because I've seen it myself. Humans killing themselves more than evil creatures kill anything. I can not tell you that Angels shine for the right people. Because they don't. But the angels understand that they can not go and shine for the evil creatures. Because light for evil would make more humans kill. And not only their kind now. Everyone's. Because they won't know what to kill without an Angel to guide them. It's a hard duty I know but you must live with it as do all of us who have disadvantages." Genoveve shoved the kimono into the girls arms and flicked her arm to tell her it's time to dress. Misao sighed and started taking off her nightgown. 'How I wish to be a human.' Suddenly a burst of white enveloped her and she heard a voice.

"You want to leave our clan? I will grant you that wish but in return I ask for this. I ask for you to not judge the creatures. Most are evil but some are as innocent as you. Did you think of the kids? Or the vampire kids? Or maybe the werewolf kids? They are still innocent. And you will still be an angel. I will give you ninja skills so you can keep up with her and I shall give you the power to look into a creatures heart to tell whether she's evil or good. No one knows this but us. Your God. So when night falls and I no longer rule the day you will find her and tell her of our conversation. We shall meet again my little Misao." The light sucked into her very being. Misao could barely think straight. 'Did God just speak to me? Did he just talk to me? And who's her?' her brain still in shock looked up. Genoveve came in serving tea. 'Where am I?' She looked around and found that she had dressed and put makeup and did her hair while listening to God. She had went downstairs the noble way and she sat down in her chair next to her guardian angel awaiting tea. Her angel looked at her suspiciously. 'What is she thinking about?' Clearing his throat he decided to ask.

"My dear Misao may I ask what is on your mind today? It seems that you are very dazed." She looked at him like he was the first man to talk to her. She finally looked around herself and saw she where she was. She put a hand to her mouth knowing that she didn't use her manners in front of her angel.

She got up and bowed saying, "Do not worry yourself over this one, my guardian angel. I was just thinking of what I should do today. Do you have any ideas or plans for this young one to do?" The guardian looked satisfied with the answer. He started getting up making Misao bow on the floor so as to not see his face.

"I don't think so," He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "No I don't seem to know what you can do. But if you want you can play in the garden with some of the other angels." She got up and sat down to drink her tea. And nodded, acting thoughtful of the decision. He smiled. 'Good girl.' He slid his formal dressing coat on and said, "I must be off but I shall be back in two days. Probably around the evening of the second. You be good now child. I shall see to it that the other angels go out in the garden as well. Now be good or else God shall punish you severely." He shook his finger in front of her. She nodded knowingly. God knew her ­very well. She blushed and nodded. When he felt she knew the circumstances he took his finger away and walked to the door and left. Misao felt a ghost of a smile on her lips. 'You planned this God, didn't you?' She almost jumped up and down. So she played with the other 'angels' and then she'd be able to leave. Just walk out the door and leave. 'Do you have a plan? Mine isn't very good and this palace has angel wards all over it.' she asked God. An passing wind came by her and went to the window. She almost fell out of her seat. God was helping her escape from a palace that he built? She thought for a minute. 'He knows I'm not very happy to be here. He knows I'll still help others. And come to think of it, Angels can't ward the windows because they always reflect.back to them' She ran upstairs and got out her ninja suit. 'God told me that he gave me skills to overcome real evil. Maybe he gave me ninja skills...' She decided to put on her ninja suit on and closed her eyes pretending someone was going to hurt her. She then started to use techniques she'd never used before in her life. Fluidly sliding underneath her fake captor, kicking and punching when need be. After twenty minutes she showered and changed into her green kimono. 'Thank you God.' She thought she heard a chuckle. She sat on her futon and just sat there, shocked. What is she going to do once she's outside the palace? She shook her head. 'God has a plan for me. I just know it.' She got up and sighed. 'Let's go play with my cousins.' She made a face and then took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Kaoru

"I refuse to leave here, Aoshi. It is not the time to go up!" She said furiously. It just wasn't her day. Having to wake up in her room to get up to a state of chaos. People were going this way and that trying to do things for their master. Then came Aoshi, his fine self, walking up to her and taking her lips before telling her that she had to go to the surface. Then the argument came about.

"Kaoru, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But the living beings need assistance. Enishi is planning on killing vampires and werewolves. Shishio is planning on doing the same thing with the humans and vampires. And the vampires and right in the middle just trying to stay alive. Kaoru these are our children! We cannot allow for this to happen. Go up and finish this battle. Ongeai, Kaoru, onegai." He rested his head on her shoulder awaiting her decision. Two minuts passed. Still pandemonium. She heaved a sigh and stroked his hair.

"Fine. I will finish this battle since I find it meaningless and futile. I will not kill our guardians and children but I cannot stop myself from killing stupid humans and werewolves. I will do what I need to to get peace." Aoshi grabbed her for a hug but she moved away. He stared at her in confusion. "Aoshi we are getting tired of each other. I can tell you are getting bored of the same things. We are immortals and we need new people sometimes to keep our relationship going. But I think that we need new people period. This isn't working anymore. Let us find new people. If we do not care much for them we shall go back to lovers. I just feel that we are faking our love." She turned away from him to get dressed. He smiled. 'She knows me so much more than I do.' He started barking at the other servants to hurry. 'Time is not on our side this time.'

Since hell was so warm her room had to have air conditioning. She had to leave for the surface more than anyone in Hell and when she got out the first time she almost died because of the cold. The temperature was seventy degress. So she decided to get air conditioning so she could get used to the air above. She took a hot shower and thought more about her assignment. 'I can't believe these leaders. They're getting too spoiled. I should teach them a lesson.' She smiled and got out. On assignments Kaoru usually wore her black outfit. It helped her to sneak in and out of tight places and let her hide her ki well. It was customized to hold her swords, kodachis, and her tools to pick-lock, and medicals stuff. More than a thousand years can make you into the perfect person. Since Hell had no time most people down in Hell knew about guns, the Mafia, stereos, computers and the likes. They could go back to the Meiji Era if they wanted to. But the Devil wanted to be the first to know everything just in case. So if she ever needed to call Aoshi, all she had to do was pick up her cell and call. Her outfit was tight fitting. Low neckline, patterns of black flowers on it and it ripped at the wrists and feet. Her wrists were barely seen with the outfit. She put on her cloack that was black with the picture of a skull with a sword through its head and a rose in it's mouth. To her it was the most beautiful thing ever created. She put on the hood and whispered, "Let me be seen. Lift me." The floor below her brought her up. Before she was able to levitate to the top her made vampire came to her. "Please let me go with you! You know I like to help those who are less fortunate. I promise I won't help any werewolves or humans who mean us harm. Please?" Megumi begged with all her heart. She didn't want to stay in Hell where she had to be a servant for The Devil and the other servants and/or guests. She hated it because all the men who weren't controlled were very rude. "Please ma'am, I mean no harm whatsoever. I promise to The Devil." Kaoru thoughts were turned to the future. Yes Megumi could help with some of those men but mostly that red-haired man. He looked useful to her. Maybe he'll go to Hell and then she could use him. "All right. I want you to med anyone that you see unless I say no. It's not going to be nice for you Megumi. All sorts of creatures are going to die and you probably won't be able to help a lot of them. Are you sure?" Kaoru watched Megumi with all her emotions. Anger, sadness, helplessness and determination. She was proud to create Megumi. She was a great helper and friend. Megumi nodded her head and walked to stand by Kaoru. "I couldn't let me Master leave without help." Kaoru just whispered, "Sly Fox" and they both had a small laugh before they saw the gore.


End file.
